


Tight Fit

by DaisyChainz



Series: #KyluxAdvent 2020 [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Awkwardness, Canon Compliant, Kylux Advent Calendar 2020, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, twitfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:29:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28180932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyChainz/pseuds/DaisyChainz
Summary: ❄#Kyluxadvent day 6: Cosy❄ (Twitter scrap)Hux tries to make the best of an awkward situation with his annoying Co-commander.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Series: #KyluxAdvent 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035621
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Tight Fit

It was an awkward fit, there was a lot of wriggling to get even a semblance of comfort. But finally, if Ren moved his arm *just so* and Hux placed his hand *just so* they weren't too cramped. They had finally settled in before Hux realized exactly what he had gotten himself into: they were laying like lovers, Ren's arm around him, and Hux's hand on his broad chest. Their legs tangled together. It had been many years since Hux had found himself in this position. Even worse, Hux found himself relaxing into it. What had gotten Into him? It Wasn't that he never was physically close with others, even intimate, it was just never this . . . Cosy. And certainly not with Kylo Ren. 

To save face he commented "well, this is terribly awkward. I certainly hope that our pod is discovered quickly. So we can separate. And get some distance, finally. Terribly awkward. You're very Lumpy and uncomfortable, Ren." 

Ren just smiled, over Hux's head and nodded; being agreeable for once. He was a mind-reader, after all.


End file.
